When Dimensions Unite
by adventurewinx
Summary: The six fairies end up in the Lego world, and seek help from familiar faces.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Apparently, I have watched the Lego Movie, and I adored it! I was checking out fanfic, and I saw Lego Movie crossovers! So I decided to make one, myself! And Viola'! Here it is. I haven't been updating due to other fanfics and homework, please! Don't rush me, I started the crossover, but it got deleted. DANGNABBIT! So I created another one, and here you go! Boy, I started this at 10:00pm! And it took me days cuz tomorrow is my recollection. Ugh, I hate waking up so early. Well, enjoy!**

Her head had hurt, after a moment of pitch black and darkness, she moaned, as if her head was hit by a bat, and passed out. Soon, a deep and gruff voice was heard "Um, excuse me?"

She woken up, and her head was still aching, the pain made her close her eyes shut. She said faintly "Who are you?" She stood up, and fell. Her head still hurts, and decides to gather the courage to stand up.

Her head stopped aching, and she can finally open her eyes. She saw a guy with a square body, a bat hat, a cape and boots. She wondered, _why is he shaped?_

He raised an eyebrow, and said "What's your name?" The girl replied kindly "Im Flora, the Fairy Of Nature. Nice to meet you." The guy smiled, and said "Im Batman."

Batman asked her "How did you end up here?" Flora formed a worried look, and squinted at him. Then said "I don't know, I was just sleeping and I woke up here till you found me. And i believe my other friends had end up her too, yes?"

Batman put out his hand and put it on his chin, and said "I don't know, but lets search the entire city in my batmobile!" Flora smiled, and looked down and gasped loudly.

She screamed, and said loudly "What am I?! Why am I shaped like you?!" Batman moved closer, and said "Relax, your a Lego figure. Wait, you don't come from here are you?"

Flora nodded yes, and Batman shrugged. He said "So, your from another world?" He put his arms on his waist, and Flora replied "Yes, I need to find my friends and get out of here."

Batman looked around fast, and shouted "To the batmobile!" He ran to the car, and he said "Hop in." Flora chuckled, she thought this guy is awesome.

She hopped in, and they sped of to find her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, a blue Lego figure was looking at a junkyard, and groaned and said "I can't find the perfect spaceship from this junk!"

He threw piece by piece in the air, and then he gasped loudly. A pirate with scrap all over him, as if he lost his body and replaced it with scrap.

"Argh! What is it, ya mate! Got some trouble in ya spaceship?" The Lego figure ran to him, and said "No! There's a girl!" He raised an eyebrow, and said "Girl?"

They both ran to her, and the Lego girl had magenta hair. She stood up, and opened her eyes after a moment of blinking. She said "Where am I?"

The Lego figure in the spacesuit again spoke up "Hi! I'm Benny! But call me Ben! And I love spaceships! I built over 729 spaceships overall!"

The pirate spoke up and raised his hand at Benny, motioning him to stop. He said "Milady, call me Metal Beard." The girl replied "Im Tecna, Fairy of Technology."

The boys looked at each other, and Benny said "If your into technology, why don't you help me build a spaceship then get to know each other!"

Tecna walked to the spaceship, and she brought out her phone, and frowned. She said abruptly "Um, what's with my phone? Why does it look square shaped?"

The pirate lego piped up again "Milady, suppose you come from another world, eh?" He said in his thick pirate accent, and Tecna nodded. Metal Beard said "Argh! I say your phone of yours is a Lego."

Tecna raised an eyebrow "Um, what's Lego?" Benny flew around her, and said with excitement "It's a person which has square body and claw hands! SPACESHIPS!"

Tecna tried to analyze the buttons on her new generation phone, and she succeeded. "How scientifically illogical!" She calculated the number of Legos, and it was 1777748958384.937293.

Benny looked at her phone, and said "Wow! You are smart! If you are smart, help me! SPACESHIPS!" Tecna chuckled, and said "So, this Benny guy is really obsessed with spaceships?"

Metal Beard put his scrap hands on his scrap waists, and said "Argh! I say, he is! Mate!" Tecna's phone rang at that moment. And she pressed the button, and it was Timmy, her boyfriend.

Tecna gasped loudly, and said "Timmy!" Benny looked at her phone again, and said "Wow! A new guy?!" Timmy waved, and said "Who's that?"

Tecna looked at Benny, and faced back to Timmy "This is Benny, he is obsessed with spaceships." Benny waved, and said "Im also a 1980's space guy! And I can build a SPACESHIP!"

Tecna continued "Timmy, something strange has going on-" before she could continue, the screen went blank. And she sighed deeply, and said "No connection!"

Benny looked at her, and squinted. He said "So, this Timmy guy is your friend or boyfriend?" Tecna replied "He's my boyfriend. He's smart like me too, like the time he tried to connect with me through his computer when I was in the Omega Dimension."

Benny raised an eyebrow, and said "What's the Omega Dimension?" Tecna replied "It's a place where the worse criminals of our world are frozen. Like Valtor and the Wizards."

Benny widened his eyes, and said "Cool! You are one smart Lego girl!" Tecna smiled, and blushed "Thanks." Tecna then said "I need to find my friends. Somehow they ended up here too, I can feel it."

Benny then said "Let's get in my spaceship!" He wanted to impress Tecna, and he never met a girl before. He build a spaceship, just in 10 seconds.

Tecna was impressed, and said "Cool! I want to see your spaceship!" Benny then shouted "Yo Metal Beard! We are searching for her friends!"

Metal Beard looked at him, and climbed on his spaceship. They blasted of and Benny shouted "SPACESHIP!"

* * *

"You mean, you posses the power of the sun? That is a true master builder!" A pinky kitty with a horn said excitedly, and she was facing a Lego figure with blonde hair.

The girl said "Yes, I am from Solaria. My kingdom is in another dimension, I'm Stella. What's your name?" The pink kitty said "I am princess Unikitty!"

Stella gasped loudly, and said "Wow! A kitty with a horn! That's hot!" Unikitty continued "Yes, I am truly a master builder, and I suppose that you belong from here?"

Stella said "No, but what I do know is that I passed out then you saved me." Unikitty moved closer "Don't worry, I'm sure you will get home. Always be positive, but not NEGATIVE!" She said, in her normal and angry way. She had emotions.

Stella was creeped out by her emotions, and said "Do you have any friends?" Unikitty said "Yup, my pal Emmet. He is sure cute! But awhile ago I saw him with a Lego with red hair, and has fire powers. Do you know her?"

Stella's eyes widened, and said in disbelief "Wait! I know her! She's one of my friends!" Unikitty turned pale, and said "Really? Then let's just go after them!"

* * *

Wyldstyle looked at her visitor, and squinted at her "Okay, I may have seen fairies as master builders, but I never seen you."

The Lego figure looked at her impatiently, and said "It's true, I posses the power of water, and I am a fairy, but I swear. I do not know what's a master builder."

Wyldstyle replied "It's a person which has a ability to build things faster. Like me." The Lego figure replied "Im Aisha, the fairy of waves."

Wyldstyle replied "Where do you come from?" Aisha replied "I come from my home planet, Andros. But I don't remember waking up here."

Then, Wyldstyle replied "Well, sometimes you remind me of Emmet. He forgets that he's the special. And to speak of him, i saw him with a Lego girl with red hair."

"Wait!" Aisha said in disbelief. She was aware of that, and she kept it in her mind.

* * *

A white Lego figure approached another girl with blue black hair, and said "Well, I say. I'm very impressed with your talent, Musa."

Musa smiled "Thanks, my gift was music. It helped me to learn more about it, Vitruvius." (In my way he is still alive)

Vitruvius asked her "Where do you come from? I don't think I ever seen you before." Musa replied "Im from melody, a music planet. It's where people create music." Vitruvius said "Well, very well. I guess that makes you an important master builder."

Musa raised an eyebrow, and said "What's a master builder?" Vitruvius replied "It's a person which can build things faster than 5 seconds." Musa gasped "Cool!"

Vitruvius said to her "I am old, and blind too, but I want to hear your music."

* * *

And finally, Bloom made a new friend: Emmet. She was in his building, and hours ago, she was found in the woods unconscious. Emmet cleared his throat and said "So, let me get this straight: You have fire powers, and you belong in another dimension, yes?"

Bloom nodded, and said "I am a fairy, the strongest fairy. And I believe you were the one who defeated an enemy. You told me about it." Emmet blushed "Well, I was the special. So I saved the universe with my skill of a master builder."

Bloom chuckled, and slightly said "Well, everyone is special." Emmet nodded "Yeah, that's how I stopped Lord Business, my enemy."

Soon, the door opened. And it was 4 people in. Wyldstyle said to them "Guys, I believe this girl knows that girl." She brought out Aisha, and she shouted "Bloom!"

They both ran to hug each other, and Stella hugged them too. Unikitty blushed "Aw, they meet each other again!" Soon, the door opened, and it was Batman with Flora.

Flora gasped, and hugged her friends. She said to him "Thank you." Batman nodded, and Emmet said "So, you know each other?"

Bloom said "Of course!" Emmet then said "Well I have no idea on how they got here. Suggest that we should find their other friends? And we will confront someone?"

Wyldstyle said "Definitely. Now come along, we should find other friends of yours."

* * *

Soon, Benny was riding his spaceship, and Tecna said "Woah, you are really good in riding spaceships." Benny chuckled and said "You think?" Suddenly, Tecna pointed to the window "Look! Those are my friends!"

Metal Beard then shouted "Down, mate!" Benny landed the spaceship, and Tecna ran to her friends. Her friends shouted "Tecna!" They all hugged, and Wyldstyle said "Benny, your a sight for sore eyes!"

Benny said "Yup, I guided her here!" Tecna then said "Where's Musa?" Emmet then said "She must be with Vitruvius!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Musa was practicing her music when something interrupted her, it was the others, and Musa shouted "Guys!" She hugged them, and they were all together.

Emmet then said "So, that means: All of them are friends?" Vitruvius said "Yes, She said so." And, Batman said "So, we shall see who is behind this." Emmet said "I know who."

* * *

The door busted open, and Emmet shouted "Lord Business!" He was drinking a cup of coffee, and he said "Brickowski! How delightful to see you!"

Wyldstyle mover to him, and said "Send this people back to their world!" Lord Business then said "Aw, already? To boring humans again? Okay, except for the fire fairy." This earned a glare from Bloom.

"Enough! Send them back!" Then, Business said "I transported them here cuz I wanted to see how they are here. OOF!" Emmet tackled him.

Then, Emmet said "Send them back! Or else-" Business interrupted him "Or else what?" Emmet replied "I will destroy you!"

Then, he said "Okay Okay, I will send them back. Any more requests?" Unikitty shouted "Me! Me!" He replied "Yes?" She said "Can you give the technology girl a transporter that will take them here to travel between our world and their world! I don't wan to say goodbye!"

Lord Business replied "Okay, here you go." He gave Tecna a transporter, and Bloom said "Thanks everybody! Bye! We hope to visit you soon with the transporter!"

They disappeared, and Emmet said "Best, awesome day ever!"

The End

* * *

**I hope you like the story! Bye!**


	2. Update

Hi guys. I don't know why you don't read this story, I'm really sad. No one gave a review and like, I made my best, but this story is unappreciated. I'm really disgusted, please! Read this story and review or like it! I trie my best! 


End file.
